


Prompt 26: Shatter

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Shooting, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is meeting up with Hartley at the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 26: Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore

Have you ever woken up thinking it was going to be a great day? Like nothing could possibly go wrong but then it goes horribly wrong? Like life alteringly wrong? That’s what happened to me. It had all happened too fast and then…. Well let me start from the beginning.

~  
My name is Barry Allen. I am a 25 year old male with brown hair and green eyes. I work for forensics at the CCPD, or Central City Police Department. I have also been in a relationship with my boyfriend for five years. Yup. I have a very sweet boyfriend (not that anyone else actually sees him being caring). Now we had meet in college. I had been running late and ended up crashing into him. We got to talking and the next thing I know he’s asking me out. Fast forward a few years and here we are. I had just woken up for the day, feeling really good about the day, like something special was going to happen. Hartley, my boyfriend, called me up after I was done getting ready and asked if I had wanted to go out. Hartley was adorable that way. He’d randomly call up to see if I wanted to do something. Well of course I had agreed. That led me to be walking down the street towards the park where we were meeting. I saw him as I neared. One of his hands was in his pocket, playing with something, but I didn’t think much of it. He spotted me and smiled. Then a bang rang through the air. A look of shock passed his face and we both looked. A bright red spot had formed on his clean white shirt. With wide eyes and a fearful pounding in my ears I ran. I pushed myself to get to him. Dropping to my knees I picked him up, praying that he was okay. He was dead before he had hit the ground. I was numb. All I could do was stare. I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. It was supposed to be a good day and now the person I loved was dead in my arms. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed but I did notice when Eddie, a police detective and my sister’s boyfriend, gently pried me away. A loud rushing wind prevented me from hearing anything that was being said to me. Eddie led me away before muttering to someone then taking me back to the precinct. I was shaking when we got there, barely noticing the worried looks I was getting as I went by. Eddie sat me down to wait with me. My foster dad would have been there but he was out of town at the moment. The ticking of the clock and Eddie’s presence helped to ground me until Captain Singh came in. Captain Singh had been the first person I had actually spoken to about the fact that I was dating a guy. I looked up to him and I didn't know anyone else who was gay. He had helped me when it came time to tell Joe and Iris. The look on his face was of sorrow.

“Barry…” He never called me by my first name before. He held out his hand, a small box rested there. I began to shake as I grabbed it. Tears burned my eyes as it became harder to breath. I opened it. Inside was a golden and ruby ring. Engraved were the words Cor meum in aeternum. He would say that to me. Everyday before we parted he would say that to me. It occurred to me. My life had shattered before my eyes, in that one instance I lost the man that I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and who wanted to spend his with me. Finally I let the pain overcome me and I cried.


End file.
